Accident
by Wilko-Stander
Summary: Aang is involved in an accident and Toph Blames herself. Inspired by an English writing project in school about drunk driving.


**I** **do not own Avatar: the last airbender!**

In literacy we had to write a story on some child being hit by a drunk driver. I went home and wrote this with that in mind.

* * *

><p>The hospital waiting room was empty and quiet, except from the sounds of Katara's cries. Zuko had his arms wrapped around her but honestly he wanted to join her with her tears. Sokka didn't try to hide his pain he let his tears fall, trying to find the right words to tell Suki before she arrived at the hospital too. Toph sat still, silent with a pale face. Stubborn tears kept threatening to fall from her green eyes, staring down at the blood that had dried on her hands. "This is all my fault" Toph whispered to her self.<p>

* * *

><p>The day had started out fine, the group of friends went to see a new movie in the cinema, then decided to go to Iroh's tea shop. They were all laughing and talking about an event that happened a few days ago. Toph, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying the day. Still thinking of the night before, where her father had told her about their plan to move over seas. They wanted her to leave everything behind so she could learn how to work the family company. Aang had noticed the downcast look of Toph's face and reached for her hand, "You okay Toph?" Aang asked. Toph automatically flinched away from his hand, breaking away from her thoughts. "Why would you care!" Toph snapped back, she knew it was wrong to snap at him but she couldn't help it. Aang expected a bad reaction from him touching her hand but didn't expect for her to be angry. The table was quiet, looking from Aang and Toph, waiting for what was next. "You can tell us if something is wrong Toph, we are your friends after all" Aang finally replied with a gentle smile. "Really?" Toph asked "because I honestly hate you all and can't stand being near any of you." Aang's eyes widened and a few gasps was heard around the table. "Toph..." Aang whispered weakly, but Toph wasn't finished "out of all of you, you're the most irritating" Toph spoke pointing at Aang. Realisation struck as she recognized what she just said to her friends, she didn't mean it, she felt like that towards her parents not these guys. Toph stood from her chair and ran from the tea shop, she turned her head to see a car speeding towards her. Closing her eyes Toph waited for impact, her feet left the ground momentarily before crashing down onto the pavement.<p>

It was strange she thought the pain would be worse, all she had was a stinging in her arm where she hit the ground.

Toph's eyes snapped open as she heard a groan of pain, and the screams of her friends. Lying in front of the car wasn't her but Aang. Moments before the car hit her he had run at an unbelievable speed and pushed her out of the way; taking the hit instead. "AANG!" Toph screamed as she stood and fell back down next to her best friend. The world had faded from Toph's mind all there was her and Aang, all the screaming and cries for help was lost to her. A deep crimson colour ran down Aang's head and onto Toph's fingers as she cradled his face. Her green eyes was wide with guilt and terror and she forced her mouth closed to stop the sound of cries. Aang's gray eyes opened and he smiled once more to Toph, he had opened his mouth to speak but the only noise that escaped was another groan of pain.

* * *

><p>So here Toph sat an hour later, waiting. Waiting to see if Aang will be okay. Silently cursing herself, after all it was her fault. "Goddamit!" Toph screamed as she threw the chair next to her across the room, then burying her face in her hands. A doctor soon came to the waiting room, with a tired face. Toph quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to look him in the eye, "Where is he?" Toph asked quietly with a hint of a threat. Zuko pulled the small girl from the frightened doctor, but turned to him with a questioning look. "The boy, was badly injured." he spoke with a weak voice. Toph once again condemned herself to hell, "but we have stabilized his condition, he may wake within the next few days" the doctor finished. Toph eyes filled with hope and then let out a small chuckle, "knowing twinkletoes that means tomorrow." The rest of the group smiled too, now knowing Aang was fine.<p> 


End file.
